


All The Little Creatures

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giraffes, Goats, Rabbits, Zoo, okapi, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Castiel discovers what zoos are and is determined to share it with the reader.





	

Castiel opened the door to the apartment, excitement coming off of him in waves. "Y/N," he greeted, excitedly, "I have the most wonderful news." He rounded the corner to find her reading in an arm chair. "I must take you somewhere." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

Y/N bookmarked the page before directing her attention to Castiel. "And where would we be going, angel?" she asked, smiling at the excitement on his face.

"I was watching the television, and I saw the most magical place. It's called a zoo," he replied, practically bouncing on his toes. "I must take you to one."

"Is that what this is all about? I suppose you haven't been to one yet. They are quite exciting," she explained, rising from her chair. "Alright, let's go then."

"Perfect. Y/N, close your eyes," he replied, closing his eyes and sending them to the closest zoo he could find. When he opened his eyes, they stood in a grassy plain, trees surrounding them as he looked around. "Alright, you can open them."

Y/N opened her eyes in confusion. This didn't look like any zoo she’d ever been to.

"I'm not sure if this is the zoo, Castiel. Usually, there are sidewalks, vendors, people, and animals. Where are we?"

"Well, I mean, Crowley is always calling me a giraffe, so I thought..." he paused as he felt the ground begin to tremble. Castiel looked over his shoulder as a tall creature moved beside them.

"So, that's what a giraffe looks like," he said with a smile, glancing to Y/N.

Y/N turned to see the giraffe, her eyes widening. "Castiel, why are we in an enclosure? We're not supposed to be in here!" she exclaimed, backing slowly away from the giraffe.

"We're not?" he asked, looking up at the freakishly tall creature. He reached over for her hand, transporting them safely out of the enclosure.

"But why not? They were quite pretty. Does that mean Crowley thinks I'm pretty?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"They may be pretty, Castiel, but they are wild animals. I think Crowley calls you that just as a general insult," she replied. "If we had landed in one of the predator enclosures, we could've been in real trouble."

"I would never put you in danger, Y/N," he assured her. "I purposefully went to the giraffe enclosure to see what they looked like. Now that I have seen one, you can show me the other animals here," he said, lacing his fingers between hers. "Where to now?"

"Since we are here, I must visit the okapi. They're my favorites. And since you conveniently placed us by the giraffes, they're only a couple enclosures this way," she smiled, leading him.

"I would love to see your favorite, Y/N. Lead the way.”

As they walked through the zoo, Castiel glanced around at the other couples, noting how many of the men had their arms laced around the females waists. Castiel wasn't sure, but he figured the only thing he could do was try. He laced his arm around her back, pulling her in closer by the hip. He couldn't deny, he loved the feeling.

Y/N glanced at him, blushing slightly. She loved the feeling of him holding her close as they walked. "Here we are!" she squealed as they approached the animals.

Castiel had never seen a more curious animal before. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the striped animal. "They are quite peculiar," he admitted, "but I suppose that is what makes them special to you."

"Many people think they're related to zebras because of their striped legs, but they're actually more closely related to giraffes," she explained, watching them roam around. "What would you like to see next, Castiel?"

"I would have never known," Cas said, observing the animal as it roamed around the grassy plains. "I would like to see..." he paused, turning her towards him, "this." He cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her in, kissing her deeply. The thought of everyone around them fading quickly.

Y/N giggled into the kiss. She adored how romantic Castiel was. "Anything else?" she asked, breaking the kiss. "You might be interested in seeing the petting zoo. It's one of the best parts of the entire zoo."

"The petting zoo, huh?" he asked, his hands snaking down to grab her backside. "I like this petting zoo better," he replied with a smirk.

Y/N blushed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. "Castiel!" she squeaked, giving his chest a playful slap. "Behave yourself."

"It's hard to behave myself when I have someone like you, but I suppose we could go to the real petting zoo," he chuckled.

"That is what we're here for, angel. We can continue _that_  conversation when we get home," she purred, raising her eyebrows at him. “I swear, you’ve been hanging out with Dean too much.”

"I like the sound of that," he said, as he let Y/N lead him through the zoo. "So, where exactly is this petting zoo? Do we get to hold animals?"

"That is why they call it a petting zoo, Castiel," she laughed, leading him through the gate to the petting zoo. "I think we should start with the goats."

"Oh no. I've heard of those. I believe Dean once referred to them as ‘assholes’?” he quoted his friend, questioningly.

Y/N burst into laughter. "Well, maybe the big ones, but the little ones are quite sweet." They entered through a small gate where many little goats were running about with other small creatures.

Castiel's eyes went wide as he watched the tiny, bleating creatures run about the enclosure. "Y/N," he panicked, running to join her by her side. "They... they make me rather nervous," he admitted, almost hiding behind her.

"Castiel, they won't hurt you," she giggled, sitting herself on the ground. "They're just babies. Watch."

As she was now on the ground, three small goats immediately took it upon themselves to circle her and climb onto her lap.

Castiel watched on warily for a few moments before crouching down next to Y/N.

"Don't... don't their pointy little feet hurt you?" he asked, watching as they trampled all over her.

"Because they're so small, their hooves don't cause any damage or discomfort yet," she explained, giving the little ones plenty of petting. "The most they can do is give you a little headbutt. That can cause a little discomfort, since their horns are starting to come in."

"Horns?" he asked nervously, retracting his once extended hand.

"Yes. Goats have horns. These little ones will have great, big horns someday," she said replied, nuzzling one of the little goats in her arms.

His hand reached out gingerly, stroking the head of the baby goat, which bleated in response. "Its fur is so thick and coarse," he noted out loud.

"Goats are meant to be sturdy creatures. They can even climb mountains. As much as I'm loving snuggling with these angels, how about we try to find you something you'd like better?"

Castiel listened carefully as she told him all about the goats that she seemed to love so much. He had a feeling though, it was because they were small, rather than the breed of animal.

"What about these creatures?" he suggested excitedly, noting the small, furry thing with long ears that was huddled in the corner of the pen. Its nose was twitching a mile a minute, and its eyes were set wide as he approached. "It seems fearful."

Y/N rose from the ground and glanced to the animal he was pointing out. "Oh, rabbits! Yes, they are quite timid creatures. Here, let me get one for you," she replied, rising from the ground and grabbing one of the rabbits. "Here." She placed the rabbit in his arms.

Castiel held the warm creature in his arms, stroking at its ears gently. "It's beautiful and soft," he chuckled, glancing up to Y/N.

"Is..." Cas started, looking to Y/N, "is this what it's like to... to hold a baby?" he asked, unsure what reaction he would receive.

Y/N felt her heart swell at the mention of a baby. "Not quite," she said, putting the rabbit on its back in his arms. "That's more accurate."

Castiel watched her movements and smiled down at the rabbit, petting it's stomach gently. He looked up to Y/N, his eyes bright. "Would you someday, I mean... you'd like to have a baby, right, Y/N?" he asked.

Y/N's eyes widened and locked with his. "I-I suppose it’s something I’ve thought about," she fumbled, trying to say what she meant. "It's something I think I want."

"Is it something you might want with me?" he asked, staring down at the rabbit, feeling a slight twinge of embarrassment.

Y/N sighed, taking the rabbit out of his arms and placing it back on the ground. "I believe that would be ideal," she said calmly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Good," Castiel whispered, sighing contentedly. "When do you want babies?" he asked, glancing back up to her.

Y/N almost choked as the question came out. She had certainly expected him to ask if she wanted babies, but this question was rather unexpected.

"I want the same, Castiel. I guess, for me, it will happen when it happens," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't really have a preference for when it happens."

"That is completely fine with me," Castiel said as he leaned in, pulling her close for another kiss. He jumped slightly as he looked down to find a baby goat ramming into his legs.

"See! Spirited little ones, aren't they? You've just been headbutted, sir," she laughed.

Castiel laughed with her. He carefully leaned down and scooped the little one into his arms. "I guess... I guess they're not so bad," he admitted, looking at the little creature.

"Not so scary, are they? I think it likes you," she smiled, petting the goat. "Besides, alot of animals show affection by a little bit of aggressive friendliness."

"Like you?" he asked with a wink, completely kidding, but in a sense it was true.

 "Exactly!" Y/N proclaimed, holding her head high.


End file.
